


Good To Be Home

by Methoxyethane



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post final chapter. After the game, Sena asks Hiruma and Mamori a question. Their answer involved a lot more swearing at each other than strictly necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Home

After the game, Sena sat at the low seat of a restaurant table, sipping a rapidly cooling cup of tea. Both teams had joined up for dinner here, but that had been hours ago, and now only he, Hiruma, and Mamori remained; the remainder of the congregation having slipped home throughout the night. He knew he should go home, too, but it had been a long time since he had seen either of his friends, and with the chaos the gathering had been, he hadn't gotten a chance to really speak to them. There was something that had been bothering him, also, and he was glad for the lack of interfering friends in what he was certain would prove to be an awkward question.

"So, are you two, like, dating, then?"

Hiruma scoffed so loudly someone at the next table said "God bless you," making Sena briefly imagine Hiruma bursting into flames in front of a cross with a priest shouting about expelling demons. He shoved the thought aside quickly.

"Please!" Hiruma scoffed, "Just the thought of seeing Ultra-Dyke here naked makes me throw up in my mouth."

She glared at him so fiercely Sena was once again surprised by the lack of bursting into flames. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" She growled.

"Like I ever listen to what you say anyway, Dykezilla."

"Well, maybe if you DID, we wouldn't have gotten BANNED FROM ENTERING three US states, you insufferable merrywhether!"

"It doesn't even matter; who cares about Illinois, Maine and New fucking Hampshire, anyway?"

"The point is what a fucking DICK you are! I'd tell you to shove it up your ass, but then I remembered you'd ENJOY it, you're the biggest damned faggot I've ever met!"

"That makes us an even team, carpet licker!"

"Fruit cocktail!"

"Hemliner!"

"You know, I've heard that statically speaking, there are more homosexuals in football that any other popular sport. Aside from, you know, tennis."

The bickering pair turned to stare at Sena. He added, conversationally, "Must be something about all that testosterone, you know?" and took another sip of his tea.

Hiruma grinned. "Oh, so you finally grew some balls while you were gone, did you? Not bad! I guess someone had to, though, since before now the one with the biggest dick was Ultra-Dyke here."

"Well, someone had to have one, with the lot of you licking each other's pussies-"

"Okay, seriously, guys! I get the picture! Please stop insulting each other by talking about their sexual preferences? We're still in public, you know!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "So much for your balls dropping. You may not be a fucking shrimp anymore but you're still a fucking queer."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mamori barked. The bickering started up again full-force, and Sena leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

It was good to be home.


End file.
